itlawwikiaorg-20200214-history
GAO Reports - 1998
Overview The following are the GAO reports published in 1998 that are discussed in this wiki (in reverse chronological order). Those Reports that have already been summarized are in blue; those that have not yet been summarized are in red. December * HUD Information Systems: Improved Management Practices (GAO/AIMD-99-25) (Dec. 18, 1998). * IRS Systems Security: Although Significant Improvements Made, Tax Processing Operations and Data Still at Serious Risk (GAO/AIMD-99-38) (Dec. 14, 1998). November * Military Satellite Communications: Concerns With Milstar's Support to Strategic and Tactical Forces (GAO/NSIAD-99-2) (Nov. 10, 1998). * Year 2000 Computing Crisis: Readiness of State Automated Systems to Support Federal Welfare Programs (GAO/AIMD-99-28) (Nov. 6, 1998). * Year 2000 Computing Crisis: A Testing Guide (GAO/AIMD-10.1.21) (Nov. 1, 1998). October * Year 2000 Computing Crisis: Status of Efforts To Deal With Personnel Issues (GAO/AIMD/GGD-99-14) (Oct. 22, 1998). * Financial Management Service: Areas for Improvement in Computer Controls (GAO/AIMD-99-10) (Oct. 20, 1998). * Federal Reserve Banks: Areas for Improvement in Computer Controls (GAO/AIMD-99-6) (Oct. 14, 1998). September * Executive Office of the President: Procedures for Acquiring Access to and Safeguarding Intelligence Information (NSIAD-98-245) (Sept. 30, 1998). * Medicare Computer Systems: Year 2000 Challenges Put Benefits and Services in Jeopardy (GAO/AIMD-98-284) (Sept. 28, 1998). * Year 2000 Computing Crisis: Leadership Needed to Collect and Disseminate Critical Biomedical Equipment Information (T-AIMD-98-310) (Sept. 24, 1998). * Information Security: Strengthened Management Needed to Protect Critical Federal Operations and Assets (GAO/T-AIMD-98-312) (Sept. 23, 1998). * Information Systems: VA Computer Control Weaknesses Increase Risk of Fraud, Misuse, and Improper Disclosure (AIMD-98-175) (Sept. 23, 1998). * Information Security: Serious Weaknesses Place Critical Federal Operations and Assets at Risk (AIMD-98-92) (Sept. 23, 1998). * Year 2000 Computing Crisis: Compliance Status of Many Biomedical Equipment Items Still Unknown (GAO/AIMD-98-240) (Sept. 18, 1998). * Export Controls: Change in Licensing Jurisdiction for Commercial Communications Satellites (GAO/T-NSIAD-98-222) (Sept. 17, 1998). * Year 2000 Computing Crisis: Federal Depository Institution Regulators Are Making Progress, But Challenges Remain (GAO/T-AIMD-98-305) (Sept. 17, 1998). * Year 2000 Computing Crisis: Significant Risks Remain to Department of Education’s Student Financial Aid Systems (GAO/T-AIMD-98-302) (Sept. 17, 1998). * Year 2000 Computing Crisis: Federal Reserve Is Acting to Ensure Financial Institutions Are Fixing Systems, But Challenges Remain (GAO/AIMD-98-248) (Sept. 17, 1998). * Export Controls: Information on the Decision to Revise High Performance Computer Controls (GAO/NSIAD-98-196) (Sept. 16, 1998). * Export Controls: National Security Issues and Foreign Availability of High Performance Computers (GAO/NSIAD-98-200) (Sept. 16, 1998). * Transportation: Responses to Questions on FAA's Computer Security and Year 2000 Program (AIMD-98-301R) (Sept. 14, 1998). * Year 2000 Computing Crisis: Severity of Problem Calls for Strong Leadership and Effective Partnerships (GAO/T-AIMD-98-278) (Sept. 3, 1998). * Year 2000 Computing Crisis: Strong Leadership and Effective Partnerships Needed to Reduce Likelihood of Adverse Impact (GAO/T-AIMD-98-277) (Sept. 2, 1998). * Year 2000 Computing Crisis: Strong Leadership and Effective Partnerships Needed to Mitigate Risks (GAO/T-AIMD-98-276) (Sept. 1, 1998). August * Defense Information Superiority: Progress Made, But Significant Challenges Remain (GAO/NSIAD/AIMD-98-257) (Aug. 31, 1998). * Year 2000 Computing Crisis: State Department Needs To Make Fundamental Improvements To Its Year 2000 Program (GAO/AIMD-98-162) (Aug. 28, 1998). * Year 2000 Computing: EFT 99 Is Not Expected to Affect Year 2000 Remediation Efforts (GAO/AIMD-98-272R) (Aug. 28, 1998). * Year 2000 Computing Crisis: Progress Made in Compliance of VA Systems, But Concerns Remain (GAO/AIMD-98-237) (Aug. 21, 1998). * Year 2000 Computing Crisis: Avoiding Major Disruptions Will Require Strong Leadership and Effective Partnerships (GAO/T-AIMD-98-267) (Aug. 19, 1998). * Year 2000 Computing Crisis: Strong Leadership and Partnerships Needed to Address Risk of Major Disruptions (GAO/T-AIMD-98-266) (Aug. 17, 1998). * FCC: Vehicle Monitoring Systems (OGC-98-68) (Aug. 14, 1998). * Year 2000 Computing Crisis: Strong Leadership and Partnerships Needed to Mitigate Risk of Major Disruptions (GAO/T-AIMD-98-262) (Aug. 13, 1998). * FAA Systems: Serious Challenges Remain in Resolving Year 2000 and Computer Security Problems (GAO/T-AIMD-98-251) (Aug. 6, 1998). * Food Assistance: Computerized Information Matching Could Reduce Fraud and Abuse in the Food Stamp... (GAO/T-RCED-98-25) (Aug. 5, 1998). * Internal Revenue Service: Impact of the IRS Restructuring and Reform Act on Year 2000 Efforts (GAO/GGD-98-158R) (Aug. 4, 1998). * Year 2000 Computing Crisis: Business Continuity and Contingency Planning (GAO/AIMD-10.1.19) (Aug. 1, 1998). July * Defense Networks: Management Information Shortfalls Hinder Defense Efforts to Meet DISN Goals (AIMD-98-202) (July 30, 1998). * Information Technology: Department of Energy Does Not Effectively Manage Its Supercomputers (GAO/RCED-98-208) (July 17, 1998). * Small Business Administration: Planning for Loan Monitoring System Has Many Positive Features But Still Carries Implementation Challenges (T-AIMD-98-233) (July 16, 1998). * Social Security Administration: Subcommittee Questions Concerning Information Technology Challenges Facing the Commissioner (GAO/AIMD-98-235R) (July 10, 1998). * VA Information Technology: Improvements Needed to Implement Legislative Reforms (AIMD-98-154) (July 7, 1998). * Attachment GAO Reports and Testimony Addressing the Year 2000 Crisis Year 2000 Computing Crisis: Actions Needed on Electronic Data Exchanges (GAO/AIMD-98-124) (July 1, 1998). * Year 2000 Computing Crisis: Actions Needed on Electronic Data Exchanges (GAO/AIMD-98-124) (July 1, 1998). June * Small Business Administration: Mandated Planning for Loan Monitoring System Is Not Complete (AIMD-98-214R) (June 30, 1998). * Defense Computers: Year 2000 Computer Problems Put Navy Operations at Risk (GAO/AIMD-98-150) (June 30, 1998). * Defense Commissaries: Issues Related to the Sale of Electronic Scanner Data (NSIAD-98-146) (June 26, 1998). * Year 2000 Computing Crisis: Testing and Other Challenges Confronting Federal Agencies (T-AIMD-98-218) (June 22, 1998). * Export Controls: Issues Related to the Export of Communications Satellites (GAO/T-NSIAD-98-211) (June 17, 1998). * Year 2000 Computing Crisis: Telecommunications Readiness Critical, Yet Overall Status Largely Unknown (GAO/T-AIMD-98-212) (June 16, 1998). * Information Management: GAO Views on Year 2000 Testing Metrics (AIMD-98-217R) (June 16, 1998). * IRS' Year 2000 Efforts: Business Continuity Planning Needed for Potential Year 2000 System Failures (GAO/GGD-98-138) (June 15, 1998). * Year 2000 Computing Crisis: Actions Must Be Taken Now to Address Slow Pace of Federal Progress (GAO/T-AIMD-98-205) (June 10, 1998). * Export Controls: Issues Related to Commercial Communications Satellites (GAO/T-NSIAD-98-208) (June 10, 1998). * Year 2000 Computing Crisis: Actions Must Be Taken Now to Address Slow Pace of Federal Progress (GAO/T-AIMD-98-205) (June 10, 1998). May * Defense Computers: Army Needs to Greatly Strengthen Its Year 2000 Program (GAO/AIMD-98-53) (May 29, 1998). * Information Security: Serious Weaknesses Put State Department and FAA Operations at Risk (T-AIMD-98-170) (May 19, 1998). * Air Traffic Control: Weak Computer Security Practices Jeopardize Flight Safety (AIMD-98-155) (May 18, 1998). * Computer Security: Pervasive, Serious Weaknesses Jeopardize State Department Operations (AIMD-98-145) (May 18, 1998). * Land Management Systems: Actions Needed in Completing the Automated Land and Mineral Record System Development (AIMD-98-107) (May 15, 1998). * Year 2000 Computing Crisis: USDA Faces Tremendous Challenges in Ensuring That Vital Public Services Are Not Disrupted (GAO/T-AIMD-98-167) (May 14, 1998). * Securities Pricing: Actions Needed for Conversion to Decimals (GAO/T-GGD-98-121) (May 8, 1998). * Year 2000 Computing Crisis: Continuing Risks of Disruption to Social Security, Medicare, and Treasury Programs (GAO/T-AIMD-98-161) (May 7, 1998). * Technology Transfer: Administration of the Bayh-Dole Act by Research Universities (GAO/RCED-98-126) (May 7, 1998). * IRS' Year 2000 Efforts: Status and Risks (GAO/T-GGD-98-123) (May 7, 1998). * Customs Service Modernization: Architecture Must Be Complete and Enforced to Effectively Build and Maintain Systems (AIMD-98-70) (May 5, 1998). * Air Traffic Control: FAA Plans to Replace Its Host Computer System Because Future Availability Cannot Be Assured (GAO/AIMD-98-138R) (May 1, 1998). * Identity Fraud: Information on Prevalence, Cost, and Internet Impact is Limited (GAO/GGD-98-100BR) (May 1, 1998). * Executive Guide: Information Security Management: Learning from Leading Organizations (GAO/AIMD-98-68) (May 1, 1998). April * Year 2000 Computing Crisis: Potential for Widespread Disruption Calls for Strong Leadership and Partnerships (GAO/AIMD-98-85) (Apr. 30, 1998). * Defense Computers: Year 2000 Computer Problems Threaten DOD Operations (GAO/AIMD-98-72) (Apr. 30, 1998). * Telecommunications: Telephone Slamming and Its Harmful Effects (T-OSI-98-11) (Apr. 23, 1998). * Department of the Interior: Year 2000 Computing Crisis Presents Risk of Disruption to Key Operations (GAO/T-AIMD-98-149) (Apr. 22, 1998). * Telecommunications: Telephone Slamming and Its Harmful Effects (OSI-98-10) (Apr. 21, 1998). * Information Technology: Assessment of the Commerce Department's Report on Worker Demand and Supply (GAO/T-HEHS-98-144) (Apr. 21, 1998). March * Tax Administration: IRS' Fiscal Year 1999 Budget Request and Fiscal Year 1998 Filing Season (GAO/T-GGD/AIMD-98-114) (Mar. 31, 1998). * Year 2000 Computing Crisis: Strong Leadership Needed to Avoid Disruption of Essential Services (GAO/T-AIMD-98-117) (Mar. 24, 1998). * Year 2000 Computing Crisis: Federal Regulatory Efforts to Ensure Financial Institution Systems Are Year 2000 Compliant (GAO/T-AIMD-98-116) (Mar. 24, 1998). * Electronic Warfare: Test Results Do Not Support Buying More Common Sensor Systems (GAO/NSIAD-98-3) (Mar. 24, 1998). * Information Technology: Assessment of the Department of Commerce's Report on Workforce Demand and Supply (GAO/HEHS-98-106R) (Mar. 20, 1998). * Year 2000 Computing Crisis: Strong Leadership and Effective Public/Private Cooperation Needed to Avoid Major Disruptions (GAO/T-AIMD-98-101) (Mar. 18, 1998). * Year 2000 Computing Crisis: Office of Thrift Supervision's Efforts to Ensure Thrift Systems Are Year 2000 Compliant (GAO/T-AIMD-98-102) (Mar. 18, 1998). * Post-Hearing Questions on the Federal Deposit Insurance Corporation's Year 2000 (Y2K) Preparedness (AIMD-98-108R) (Mar. 18, 1998). * Social Security Administration: Information Technology Challenges Facing the Commissioner (GAO/T-AIMD-98-109) (Mar. 12, 1998). * SEC Year 2000 Report: Future Reports Could Provide More Detailed Information (GAO/GGD/AIMD-98-51) (Mar. 6, 1998). * Year 2000 Readiness: NRC's Proposed Approach Regarding Nuclear Powerplants (GAO/AIMD-98-90R) (Mar. 6, 1998). * Executive Guide: Measuring Performance and Demonstrating Results of Information Technology Investments (GAO/AIMD-98-89) (Mar. 1998). February * Tax Systems Modernization: Blueprint Is a Good Start But Not Yet Sufficiently Complete to Build or Acquire Systems (AIMD/GGD-98-54) (Feb. 24, 1998). * Year 2000 Computing Crisis: Federal Deposit Insurance Corporation's Efforts to Ensure Bank Systems Are Year 2000 Compliant (GAO/T-AIMD-98-73) (Feb. 10, 1998). * Year 2000 Computing Crisis: FAA Must Act Quickly to Prevent Systems Failures (GAO/T-AIMD-98-63) (Feb. 4, 1998). January * FAA Computer Systems: Limited Progress on Year 2000 Issue Increases Risk Dramatically (GAO/AIMD-98-45) (Jan. 30, 1998). * Defense Computers: Air Force Needs to Strengthen Year 2000 Oversight (GAO/AIMD-98-35) (Jan. 16, 1998). * Electronic Banking: Experiences Reported by Banks in Implementing On-line Banking (GGD-98-34) (Jan. 15, 1998). * Year 2000 Computing Crisis: Actions Needed to Address Credit Union Systems' Year 2000 Problem (GAO/AIMD-98-48) (Jan. 7, 1998). Other GAO Reports The following entries list GAO Reports in chronological order by year: • 1958 • 1960 • 1963 • 1964 • 1965 • 1966 • 1967 • 1968 • 1969 • 1970 • 1971 • 1972 • 1973 • 1974 • 1975 • 1976 • 1977 • 1978 • 1979 • 1980 • 1981 • 1982 • 1983 • 1984 • 1985 • 1986 • 1987 • 1988 • 1989 • 1990 • 1991 • 1992 • 1993 • 1994 • 1995 • 1996 • 1997 • 1999 • 2000 • 2001 • 2002 • 2003 • 2004 • 2005 • 2006 • 2007 • 2008 • 2009 • 2010 • 2011 • 2012 • 2013 • 2014 • 2015 • 2016 • 2017 Category:Publication Category:1998